With the development of mobile communications technologies, user requirements become more diversified. To meet diversification of user requirements, home indoor coverage base stations, enterprise-class internal coverage base stations, and some other private networks emerge. Currently, a micro cell base station (for example, Home NodeB, hereinafter referred to as HNB) is one of the most promising low-cost access technologies.
A micro cell has three different access modes: a closed mode, a hybrid mode, and an open mode. In the closed mode, only subscribers are allowed to access the cell; in the hybrid mode, all users are allowed to access the cell, but subscribers and non subscribers are distinguished, and provided with different access levels and service levels; and in the open mode, a situation is similar to that in a macro cell, and access of all users is allowed.
When a user equipment (UE) moves from a macro cell to a micro cell, a network handover needs to be performed, but in the prior art, the network handover cannot be implemented by using a soft handover or a hard handover.